


Advice from Teammates

by mojo72400



Series: Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Love at First Sight, Relationship Advice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: It's love at first sight for Blake and Sun (mostly Sun) and the two ask for advice from Yang and Neptune





	1. Chapter 1

One day in Beacon Elementary for Hunstmen and Huntresses, a monkey faunus boy was hanging on a tree branch with his tail, taking a nap upside down. The branch suddenly snapped and the monkey faunus boy woke up and fell down, landing in front of a cat faunus girl sitting below the tree who is reading a book. The cat faunus girl was surprised and asked the monkey faunus boy "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" the monkey faunus boy replied. The moment he saw her, he met the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on in all of Beacon...no in all of Remnant.

"Hi, I'm Sun" the monkey faunus boy introduced himself as he extended his hand towards her.

"Blake" the cat faunus girl replied as she shaked his hand and giggled.

"Well, talk to you later Blake" Sun said as he left.

"You too Sun" Blake said.

* * *

As Blake walked back to her team, Yang looked at her with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Who's that cute boy you were talking to?" Yang asked.

"His name is Sun, why do you ask?" Blake questioned her.

"It looks like you like him" Yang said with a grin.

"Yeah, he's a nice and cool guy" Blake said.

"No, what I mean is that I think you 'like like' him" Yang teasingly said at Blake.

"What, no" Blake said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, you do like him" Ruby said.

"Fine, I think he's a little cute" Blake said as she tried to hide her blush but failed.

"Then kiss him, it always works on the movies and if he tries to run away then br-" Nora from team JNPR said only for an exasperated Blake to cut her off by saying "Fine, I'll do it but I'll not break his legs if he tries to run away".

* * *

As Sun walked back to his team, Neptune asked him "Who's the cutie you were talking to?"

"Her name's Blake. Do you think I have a shot with her?" Sun asked.

"Totally dude" Neptune replied.

"Nice" Sun said as he smiled.

"But wait, what should I do next?" he asked Neptune.

"Kiss her, man, ladies love it, it works in every movie and TV show I watched" Neptune said.

"Okay" Sun said nervously as he leaves to find Blake.

"If it fails, tell me because it's my turn to work my charm on her or on her blonde friend" Neptune said but Sun was already gone.

* * *

Later in the afternoon when classes are over, Blake and Sun bumped into each other and in unison they said "Hi".

Both took a deep breath before pressing their lips together, after kissing for a few seconds, they break apart and they both blushed.

Sun asked her "You wanna go to the ice cream parlor with me?"

Blake smiled and said "I'd love to".

They walked towards the ice cream parlor, holding hands. When they reached the ice cream parlor, they both shared a banana split and a milkshake. Unknown to them, both of their teams were watching through the window.

"Wow, didn't think it would work, guess he did found love" Neptune said.

After a few minutes of silence, Neptune asked Yang "So you wanna..." only to be cut off by Yang saying as she smiled "In your dreams, Neptune".

"I was just gonna ask, if you wanna go to the arcade with me" Neptune said.

"Oh okay, let's go then" Yang said as she got on her two seat bike and Neptune joined her and sat on the second seat which was usually for Ruby when they go to and from school.

As they left, Ruby asked Weiss, Sage and Scarlet "Anyone wanna bet that those two will eventually date someday?" Everyone raised their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

After Blake and Sun left the ice cream parlor and Yang and Neptune left the arcade, the two duos met and said their goodbyes before Blake left with Yang and Neptune left with Sun.

While the two duos were walking in separate directions both Yang and Neptune told Blake and Sun at the same time but in different places “I think I have a crush on Yang/Neptune”.

“Yeah, it was totally obvious, I can see it in your eyes” Blake/Sun said.

“Tell you what, why don't you come with me for tea, I know Sun/Blake will bring Neptune/Yang along” she/he continued.

The next day, both Blake, Yang, Neptune and Sun were at the cafe. Blake and Sun and Yang and Neptune were sitting on two separate tables.

Blake and Sun were talking about life and their hatred of the White Fang while Yang and Neptune were talking about video games, movies, and weapons. Both of them were also pretending to be classy with the fake classy British voice. Both of them complained that both Blake and Sun are annoyed at both of them. For Yang, it was her puns while for Neptune, it was his nerdish and lady killer personality which was described as worse than Jaune's during the first day of school.

During their talks, Blake and Sun usually take a few moments to glance at them and tell each other on how it was going.

“Blake, I am so praying that Neptune would finally stop his lady killer personality if he starts dating her” Sun said.

“I've been praying that Yang would finally stop making puns but I realized that's her way of life but for Neptune, yeah I'm gonna pray for him instead of her” Blake replied.

When both Blake and Sun glanced at Yang and Neptune's table, they saw the two having fun and laughing while Neptune placed his hand on top of Yang's hand which made them blush for a moment but they later smiled at each other before they leaned towards each other and shared their first kiss to which Blake and Sun smiled at before sharing a victory kiss.

After the double date was done, Blake asked for the check and paid for the food before the four left the cafe and said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways as Blake left with Yang and Sun with Neptune.

Both Blake and Sun asked Yang and Neptune at the same time but in different places “So how was your date with Neptune/Yang?” 

“It was fine, I guess” Yang/Neptune said as she/he was smiling shyly with a small blush forming on her/his face.


End file.
